The Taylor Lords
by DilleysFan
Summary: When the goddess Gaia appears to the Taylor lads and explains their true destinies could determine the fate of the world. I got this idea a while back and finally decided to write it up I'll only continue if I get a review. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**The Taylor Lords**

**[This occurs during season 7 I do not own Home Improvement or any of its elements or characters they are the property of the actors/actresses, Disney, ABC and Buena Vista]**

**[Told from the Point View of Taylor Boys]**

You know a lot people believe in god and even more believe in the hypocritical idea of organized religion, I was one of the many didn't see the civic as anything more than a Rome-controlled annoyance.

Now don't get me wrong I have nothing against the big guy but, I do his work in my own way; I help out at the local soup kitchen, I've spent time at the hospice home and I help the environment as well.

But my original thoughts of how religion and god function were shaken even further when my brothers Mark, Brad and I met a strange couple…but maybe I should start from beginning,

now before I begin let me warn that some the things I am about tell you will be hard to believe but trust me they are as true as I'm sure Dad will blow something up on his show tonight.

For example what if I were to tell you all those pagan religions practiced by the ancient Greeks, Romans, Egyptian and Norse were actually true; you probably think I belong in a mental hospital but listen to my story and you'll understand.

My tail begins on a normal enough note, well normal enough for the Taylor household.

There was nothing strange about a stormy Friday night to suggest anything peculiar was about to happen but then again that's usually when something weird happens.

I was watching Tool Time and staying awake through the whole thing, the reason it had my attention was because Dad had just sent a little red grill into orbit using rocket fuel as an accelerant; I don't know how he got it but I don't think I want to.

My older brother Brad was on the phone with his girlfriend Angela like usual but I think they were arguing about something

and Mark, my younger brother was sulking around somewhere, my mom Jill was busy making sure everything was in place for our weekend getaway up at Houghton Lake and I was looking forward to it because my girlfriend Lauren would be there and mind you we've been going out since last year so I think I'm doing good

but back to the story.

My Father was going through a mid-life crisis and coming to grips with mortality, he had been acting strangely for a while now and I mean strange even for him.

As mom starts to pack the Nomad and I escape down to my room to grab a couple of books because car trip was a bit of a lengthy one and soon were all packed into the Nomad and take off for the lake.

Halfway through the trip I had managed to read all four books I had brought with me and now I was staring absently out the window, Brad was drumming on his thigh looking very depressed you see that argument they were have earlier ended in Angela breaking up with him so…yeah.

As I watch tree after tree ride by I drift into a quiet slumber and I wasn't the only one attempting to shorten this drive by going to dreamland Mark had beat me to it he was snoozing peacefully against the widow, snoring slightly.

**[Mark's POV]**

Like Randy said I was sleeping contently against the window when something odd happened;

I began to feel disembodied I guess, I'm not too sure as how to describe it but like I was saying I began to feel hazy and disembodied

but I quickly realize that I'm dreaming but it's the most vivid dream I've ever had, I'm standing in a large meadow surrounded by a forest and beautiful snow-capped mountains in the distance.

This meadow seemed familiar to me and I knew why it resembled the Garden of Eden from those old bible stories.

"Welcome to my garden Marcus Timothy Taylor" a soothing voice said to me

I turn to see the source and see a tall woman with deep tan skin, long flowing black hair with white streaks.

Now her eyes really creeped me out because they weren't the typical blue, brown or green they were a dark golden color.

The woman was dressed in a royal purple dress that wrapped around her voluptuous figure and coiled all the way up to her right shoulder while the left one was left bare.

She also had some kind of aura around here that was so heavy and intimidating that I felt like bowing in here reverence but had no clue why.

Another thing I noticed was a draft I look down at my body and blush a deep crimson as I was completely naked which startled me greatly.

I try to cover myself since there's a woman in the vicinity

"Marcus there is no need to conceal yourself; no mortal materials are allowed in my garden, not cotton, nor polyester nor wool"

I was a little scared but dropped my hands but my intense blush was still present I could tell as my cheeks were very warm.

"Then why are you clothed?"I asked

I expected to be yelled but the woman smiled warmly

"My dress is made of Celestial Fibers so it is not affected by the garden's magic" she answered

"Celestial fibers?"

She nodded and walked closer and I began to reflexively cover myself but here hand stopped me

"Do not be ashamed of your body young one, there is nothing wrong with you"

I looked at her feeling a little confused and at the same time elated since a woman had just complimented me, put that in your pipe and smoke it Brad!

The woman began to walk around me and examine my body

"Quite nice, thin and lean built for speed, I must say I did a wonderful job make the male body" she commented to herself more than anyone

"Excuse me ma'am um why are you look at me like a butcher looks at cow he's about to slaughter?" I asked fear leaking into my voice

"My apologies Marcus, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable"

I nodded as an silent acceptance of her apology and decided to ask the one question that I've been wanting to ask this whole time

"Miss, I don't want to come off as rude or anything but…who are you?"

She smiled

"Oh did I not introduce myself, then it should be apologizing for my rudeness

" Let's call it even" I said and she inclined her head

"As for my identity…I think you know but if you don't I'll tell you"

Then she started literally lift up into the air with wind and lightning coursing behind here

"I am GAIA ,Goddess of the Earth"

**[So what did you think is it cool tell me what you think, please read and review]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**[Still Mark's POV]**

I was astonished this was like a rerun of Captain Planet except of course I was actually in it.

"You seem stunned Marcus" she said to me in a knowing voice.

"Sorry I come from a Christian family and in our belief…"

she held her hand up

"I am more than aware of it young one but have ever heard on an account in the bible of a mortal being ever seeing the Christian god in the flesh?"

I thought about it of all the stories I heard growing up, only a few people even came close to see the almighty one of those people was Moses and he hadn't actually seen god just manifestation of him.

Since I couldn't think of any accounts myself I nodded silently I still had no idea where this was going.

"However in the ancient societies of Greece, Rome and Scandinavia there a vivid depictions of those gods"

I quickly realize she was right.

"You mean the Greek gods like Zeus and Apollo right?"

Gaia nods at me and smiles

"Marcus my greatest immortals have began to look for other realms to control and both Mount Olympus and Asgard have set their sights on this sphere."

Something struck me as odd

"Lady Gaia what do you mean by other realms"

Gaia's eyes lit up she was truly enjoying interacting with someone so young

"Young one, there are as many alternate realities as there are stars in the night sky; each pantheon controls one reality but if their current becomes too unstable they simply look for another to occupy" the earth goddess explained which I understood to some extent.

"You see I cannot allow this reality to be corrupted by the Asgardians nor the Olympians so I believe it is time for a new pantheon…one far younger then the mainstream"

I wasn't stupid although Brad and Randy had insinuated I was several times in the past; my brain was beginning to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

"Is that…the reason you've shown yourself to me" I inquire hesitantly and this time she didn't just smile she beamed

"Correct young Marcus…In my wisdom I have selected you to become the leading member of this realm's pantheon; you will become Lord of the Sky, Weather and Justice it is neither a request nor an order it is simply your destiny"

I wasn't sure how to take that…I mean how would you react if you learned you were a god

"Now that you know, your immortal powers will begin awakening and I predict the first will be control over the weather so be careful of your mood and emotions and don't worry about assistance my husband will appear to Randall and I shall appear to Bradley. I thank you for your time but I think there are souls waiting for you to awaken"

Then there was a flash of light and I woke up to Brad shaking me

"Huh, what" was my clever response.

"We're here dork" he said to me I look up with glare and just as I thought it was an odd dream a huge clap of thunder sounded although there wasn't a thundercloud in sight.

Brad looked up so fast his head clanged against the roof of the Nomad.

"Brad I hope you didn't dent or your father will have a fit" our mother hollered after hearing the clang.

I found that statement a bit rich since dad did drop a ten-ton I-beam on it.

[Randy's POV]

Brad wasn't the only one to hear the huge thunder clap but the weird thing was there was no sign of a thunderstorm.

As we walk up to the cabin I notice a slight glow to Mark's eyes but thought is quickly pushed out of my mind as I see my sweetheart Lauren walking towards us.

"RANDY!" she shouted when she was in range

and then I was engulfed by a bear hug, who knew such a scrawny girl could be so strong or maybe I was just weak but I'll go with my first guess since I do have some male pride after all.

"Lauren" I greeted her with a huge smile

she then pecked me on the cheek which caused my cheeks to burn with an intense blush and made Mark pretend to gag.

"My friends and I are going boating in about an hour want to come with?" she asked her eyes pleading in the same way they always do when she asks me something,

she does it to make me melt in front of her…I'm just afraid she'll ask for a certain something that I won't be willing give for another few years but she seems down to Earth so I don't think I have to worry about that at least not for a while.

In an hour my brothers and I were on a small boat with Lauren and her friends, Brad was boring one of them with a monologue about Angela while Mark was a little shy so he wasn't talking much.

I was chatting to Lauren about life when my dad came ripping by us in a speedboat which created a wake that capsized our boat which dumped all of us into the lake.

I was a little upset but I could swim ten times better than any of my brothers, Brad was unfazed due to his depression

but Mark was furious the odd thing; the very atmosphere seemed to be mirroring Mark's emotions as clouds were swirling and graying quickly if I didn't know any better I'd say roar of thunder was only seconds away but it never happened.

We swam back to the shore the girl bade us farewell and went to pick all the kelp out of their ears while we three boys went to change out of our very wet clothes.

When we got back to the cabin Brad locked himself in the bathroom while Mark and I changed in the bedroom we shared.

I walk in as Mark is just stripping off his shirt and notice something that should've caught my eye earlier

now I'd seen Mark shirtless before, hell mom used to bathe us together so I know what Mark looks like

and last time I saw his torso he wasn't that well toned but he now had a set of six pack abs and very nicely formed pectoral muscles.

As I shed my shirt I asked as casually as I could

"Um Mark?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind me asking…when the hell did this happen?"

I inquire placing my hand against his now firm chest.

Mark flinched however since he was extremely ticklish.

"I don't know… sometime last month…I think?" Mark responds

but I suspect it's a lie but I don't think Mark wants to go into it

I then notice my baby brother holding his wrist, no not holding, he was cradling it.

"Mark, are you hurt!" I ask with concern laced in every word

"Stupid dad and his absent-mindedness" he said coldly.

I knew his relationship with dad wasn't what it used to be

"He could've killed us!" he breathed I then realized that he was venting, all his pent up frustration was coming out at once.

I knew it was best to just let Mark get this off his chest he would feel better afterward.

"He never pays attention, even when what he should do is so obvious Brad can see it" he growled at no one in particular

"and can't he ever fix something without breaking something else"

Wow was the only word in my mind because Mark's statements had so much anger, hurt and what I place as confusion.

I place my hand on my little brother's shoulder to remind him I'm here for him he turns and looks at me with tears in his eyes and once I see that I pull mark into an embrace and hold him close.

I feel his arms wrap around me and feel him press his head into my chest.

After a few moments I feel a few drops slide down my stomach, I then note that he was crying;

society says its wrong for men to cry but crying is one easiest ways to vent emotions and besides Mark is only 13 so it's understandable at his age.

We just stand there for about an hour until I no longer feel tears I look down and noticed Mark had accidently fallen asleep,

I discretely remove his wet shorts and lie him on one of the beds and tuck him in.

Once that's done I look at his face and realize just how exhausted me must be and I don't mean physically I mean emotionally

so I walk out and close door when I turn around I detect something is amiss I see a lot mist which blocking everything from sight but it clears as fast as it came.

I look around and I'm not in the cabin I'm inside an old clock tower.

"Greetings Randall Taylor" says an ancient voice from behind me.

When I wheel around I see a tall but slightly hunched over old man.

He was bald but had a long sliver-white beard, small rectangular glasses and he was wearing long grey robes and was holding a scythe but it's blade facing the opposite direction.

"Who are you…and how do you know my name?"

I ask him and as he chuckles makes me want bow to him in reverence.

"Randall Taylor, I am Uranus; God of Skies and Lord Time you mortals often refer to me as…Father Time.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Randy's POV]**

"Father…Time… as in the legendary figure from many of the Christmas stories" I inquired of the primordial man as he stood before me.

"Yes and no" he answered.

The man was confusing me more and more.

He elaborates

"I am indeed Father Time but not the one portrayed in all those Christmas specials I am the original"

Uranus smiled

"Walk with me Randall I have some things to discuss with you."

I couldn't see why not I shouldn't so I complied and walked with the elder man.

As the two strolled through clanking and grinding gears of the old clock tower the ancient man began to speak

"As you might know Randall the world is in turmoil and we do not need the tyrannical rule of the Asgardians nor the childish rein of the Olympians."

"Wait…the Asgardians and Olympians are real?"

I questioned in which he answered with a simple

"Yes, Randall my wife and I believe that it is time for a new pantheon of gods and the fates have chosen you and your brothers for this task"

I stared for a few minutes before I snapped out of my trance.

"My brothers and I?"

"Yes, my wife Gaia as already appeared to your younger brother Marcus it may take time for us to get through to Bradley since his depression is getting in the way of his thoughts so it makes it hard so we may have to hold off but that's actually for the better since the Olympians and Asgardians will try to destroy you once they find out"

My brain was in danger of short circuiting with all of this new information but one question was begging to be asked

"If I'm a god…what do I reign over"

Uranus smiled

"You were easier to convince than Marcus but it's expected of you but to answer your question you can say you are similar to both Athena and Poseidon…Randall you are God of the Seas and Wisdom in that affect you control the tides and currents, your domain is the world's oceans and all the creatures that inhabit it."

I nod as my poor fried brain cells try to sort through all of this new information but another question popped into my head

"Father Uranus…if I'm the sea god what does Mark control"

"He controls the very heavens, as well as weather and justice"

That explained a lot, that was why his emotions seemed to effect the weather.

"My time grows short Randall I shall deposit you where I found you but I'll give you a warning that my wife forgot to give your brother so be sure to pass it on…

be mindful when you assume your immortal form if any mortals look at you directly your divine power will destroy them and

note your emotions as they can cause tsunamis and hurricanes and my last warning is to beware Poseidon and Njord"

and before I could ask who Njord was I was swept up by mist and when it cleared I was back in the hallway and not even a second had passed.

My mind was reeling still but my memory was telling me that I had heard the name Njord before and I remembered that Njord was the barbaric Norse god of the seas he was the Viking equivalent of Poseidon and I guess I'm their American counterpart for lack of a proper title.

I decide to take walk it always helps me to think not before I quickly change out of my sopping wet shorts which took me two minutes.

As I walk out the door I look up at the sky and see the atmosphere look peaceful but I recall that is to be expected seeing as Mark was sleeping serenely right now and then I look at the lake and it looks unsettled with quick choppy waves crashing on the shore.

I pretty sure it's like that because of my nervous mind.

I walk along banks until I'm in my secret spot, it's a spot I found about four years ago it was totally secluded and had a big rock that overlooked the lake and gave a breathtakingly stunning view.

I sit in my favorite spot right on top of the colossal boulder, my knees pulled up to my chest as I watch the lake.

I then notice my dad still screaming around in the speed boat and I get an evil little glint my eye,

time for some payback and a nice little test run with my new powers.

I concentrate on the water out around my dad and watched as a wave narrowly missed him but I could tell it scared him

I just sat there for another hour before I got an idea, a clichéd idea but an idea nonetheless.

I stood up a focused all my energy on the lake and spread my arms wide and as I did the lake began to part down the middle or at least the middle from where I was standing and it kept going until reached the other side and I'm up there smiling like a moron.

**(Mark's POV)**

I wake to find myself in nothing but my underwear and I remember what Randy did for me and I felt something bubble up inside of me, it was an emotion I hadn't felt in three years I felt accepted, Randy had shown me that even though he was usually an evil and mischievous kid he was still my big brother and he did love me.

I climb out of bed and get dressed and no not in my typical black no this time I dressed a little similar to how I did when I was younger.

I walk out of the cabin and take huge whiff of the refreshing breeze my reverie is interrupted by my dad

I see him scarcely avoid a semi-large wave which was hilarious I decide to sit down on the lakeshore and enjoy the serenity of Houghton Lake about forty-five minutes later I hear a large rumbling sound

I open my eyes and look and notice the water beginning to froth up but I couldn't see why;

I stand on top of the picnic table in order to get a better look and what I see makes my jaw drop the river was splitting right down the middle like in the Ten Commandments.

I look start scanning the banks looking for the source and expected to see a flying saucer or Moses even but I saw Randy standing on top of a huge boulder with his arms spread why and look of utter amazement on his face.

I realized that Father Uranus must have spoken to him while I was asleep but being the man controls time I doubt it took longer than a minute.

I wanted to get up there so bad but I didn't know if I could get there fast enough to catch Randy and then I blinked when I reopen my eyes I was standing right in front of my brother whose expression had changed and has a hand on his chest.

"Don't…do that Mark…you nearly gave me a heart attack" "

Sorry…hang on how'd I get up here?"

"Good question all I saw was a flash of lightning and you just materialized in front of me."

"So I guess Uranus appeared to you in the same way Gaia appeared to me"

Randy nods

"Oh I need to give you the warning the Father Time gave me; be careful when you assume your immortal from normal people cannot view you directly in that from otherwise it will destroy them and I sure you are aware your moods and emotions control the weather as mine control the oceans and any body of water apparently oh and beware of the Olympian, Zeus and the Asgardian; Odin they are the Norse and Greek sky gods and your rivals."

I had almost forgot about Asgard and Olympus they would be our adversaries and damn good ones too since they have over five thousand years of experience.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Jill's POV]**

I was getting dinner together when I spot Randy and Mark walking along the shore together usually Mark and Randy are at each other's throats.

I notice immediately that something is different about them they seem to be emitting an ethereal glow but I put the thought out of my head as the boys reach the picnic table about the same time as Brad and Tim who were inside the house.

"Hey guys aren't your girls joining us?"

my husband asked upon seeing Mark and Randy

"No, they're still pulling kelp out of their ears" Randy quips humorously.

"That was embarrassing dad" Mark adds in.

"Yeah I don't think Lauren's friend likes me…you don't think I talked too much about Angela do you."

"You took ten minutes just on Angela's teeth" Mark points out.

Then out of the blue the daylight darkened as the moon shifted in front of the sun causing an eclipse.

"Huh, they didn't say we would be having a solar eclipse today" I state aloud and I get four nods of agreement.

Then there is a sudden updraft as the clouds gather swirling and then "_CRACK!" _went the air pressure and the clouds parted giving a dramatic view of the eclipse;

a large column of silver light then soared down to the ground, then a flash of radiance so intense that we all had to avert our eyes.

When are finally able to look back standing exactly where the light column touched stood a majestic silver chariot.

Atop the chariot sat a young girl who looked no older than twelve she had long sweeping auburn hair, wore a midnight blue hunter's garb armed with a silver bow and quiver but her strangest feature was a pair of glowing silver eyes.

**[Mark's POV]**

The girl was breathtaking beautiful but something in my core was telling me to be wary of her like she was more than what she seemed.

**[Brad's POV]**

The buggy-thing was cool with its silver decoration but I also felt the need to bow in her reverence

**[Randy's POV]**

I could tell my family was trying to comprehend what they were seeing only Mark and I sensed that she should be cautious with her, but I was already deciphering her identity.

The factor; she had a commanding presence, she had unnatural eyes and she appeared in a beam of moonlight.

With that one little fact present I quickly deduced her identity she was an Olympian Goddess and one of the worst to come across.

"Why don't you tell us why you are here Olympian" I bark at her, my mother and father jump upon hearing the assertiveness in my voice.

Mark seemed to piece it together too

"We mean no disrespect of coarse but we can't have foreign deity in our world" my younger brother adds to my original statement.

The pint-sized goddess sends the two of us a nasty glare

"You males are all the same, you think just because you rule this realm means I'll take that type of ignorance from you.

I exchange a look with Mark.

"That one statement confirms it" I say and Mark looks at me quizzically

"You are none other than the Olympian Goddess of the Hunt, the Moon and Wild Nature; you are the legendary Lady Artemis."

"Artemis…as in the sexist twin sister of the Greek sun god, Apollo" Mark inquires looking for clarification in which I nod.

"I see my reputation precedes me" Artemis states clearly overconfident.

"With all due respect Lady of the Moon we were not being ignorant as we were well within our rights to ask you why you are present in our lands, we don't mind but we don't want any misunderstandings"

Artemis eyed us for a few moments

"I take it you are the new gods that my brother predicted" the Olympian questions

I nod

"Yes I am Randall Taylor this reality's god of wisdom and the oceans."

"And I am his younger brother Marcus Taylor the new God of the Skies and Weather"

My parents and Brad were just staring at us as Artemis calmly approaches

"I apologize for my childish behavior, I didn't realize what you were; I am here on orders from Lord Zeus"

"What were those orders" Mark asks hesitantly and Artemis seems to notice it

"You have no reason to fear me Lord Marcus, I bear you no ill will; I have a message from the council, Hermes would've delivered it but he is currently on his way to Nirvana to speak with Amun-Ra king of the Egyptian gods."

"And what is that message Lady Artemis"

"That Olympus isn't as childish and arrogant as Gaia and Uranus made us out to be and we actually wish to help you set up your pantheon properly but before that Bradley Taylor you are part of this reality's pantheon you are god of war, competition and valor"

Brad seemed to come back to his senses

"I'm…a what?" he asked breathlessly.

"You're a god like Marcus and Randall; you are the God of War, Competition and Bravery"

"What do you guys govern?" he inquires of me and I respond

"I control the seas and Mark controls the skies"

Artemis looks pleased at the ease in which Brad accepted it but he still looked unsure.

"Lord Zeus has instructed my brother and me to tutor you in the fundamentals of godhood but as far for laws and decrees those are your decision."

"Wait brother, I don't see…"

Artemis heaves an irritated groan

"He's late again"

"whose late sister dear?" came a cherry voice

we all look to see a tall young man he looked to be in his late teens or earlier twenties.

He had tanned skin and a pair glowing blue eyes, and his short spiky radiant blonde hair looked to be spun of gold.

"Apollo! You should've been here twenty minutes ago"

Artemis shouts at her brother

"Sorry sister, I got lost…I don't have reign of the day here remember"

Artemis face palmed

"Brother you are hopeless" the radiant god blushed and stood beside his twin sister.

"As Artemis here explained we have been tasked to teach you how to use your basic powers and how to appoint other immortals since three isn't enough to keep the entire realm in order but that is lesson for another day, Artemis if you would"

Apollo finishes peering over at his twelve-year-old sister who had converted into her twenty-one-year-old form.

"Meet us in the forest clearing four meters from here in three hours time understood"

she then flashed away with her brother following suit.

My brothers and I exchange looks and then peer back at our parents they seemed shell shocked as there were frozen.

"Um…Mom, Dad…are you guys alright"

"Yes Mark"

"I'm Randy"

Mom and Dad look up to see the remark was right.

**[Tim's POV]**

I was shocked; I had just met two of the most famous gods on the planet and learned that my three boys were meant to be our world's new gods.

"So you guys are gods now huh?" I ask my boys who nod but Brad still looks confused but Randy and Mark seem to be accepting it.

"Yes, like I said Mark is Lord of the Sky and I'm Lord of the Oceans and Brad is apparently the God of War and Battle" Randy answers "I'm also God of Wisdom"

Jill looks at Randy quizzically

"Does that mean you have access to knowledge about anything"

Randy nods and the gives Bradley a warning for someone named after Uranus and as I make that thought Mark snaps his head in my direction

"Dad you've got it backwards, the seventh planet of our solar system takes its name from Father Uranus" he says and then remember that he omnipotent as in he can hear anything you say and or think.

"Randy, who of the other pantheons are his rival?" asks Mark

Randy thought for a second before replying

"Brad your rivals/counterparts in the Greek pantheon its Ares, the Norse its Tyr and in for the Egyptians it's the violent cheetah goddess Sekhmet."

Mark nods proudly

"You definitely have the god of wisdom part down"

"It's kind of crazy but I guess it cannot be helped" Brad says shaking his head.

I then say

"Well my godly boys how about we eat some of your mom's _wonderful _cooking before you meet with Artemis and Apollo"

I finish I am actually really excited and proud to three immortal sons.

**[Mark's POV]**

That's why I love my mom and dad they are exposed to something weird they shake it off and move on and the accept anything we become

**[Randy's POV]**

I knew mom and dad would accept it our family is boarder line strange so this was expected

**[Brad's POV]**

One word: Sweeeeeeeeeet!

**[Randy's POV]**

We sat down to eat our family meal while mentally preparing us for the training session Apollo and Artemis.

**[There's Chapter 4 how did you like it, tell me in a review, tell me if I got Brad and Tim's personalities right please]  
**


End file.
